This invention relates to electrostatically operated switches for controlling electrical, fluidic or optical circuits.
The trend in the design of present day electronic circuits for use in systems such as telephone, computer and information handling systems is toward ever increasing application of integrated circuit technology which permits the employment of batch fabrication techniques in the manufacture of the switches. Thus, significant improvements have been achieved in reducing the size and cost of the logic control and processing circuitry for these systems. However, the switching devices which have been provided to date have been quite complex and have had less than adequate reliability. Accordingly, there is a need for a simple yet reliable electronic switching means which can be fabricated by integrated circuit techniques.
It therefore is an object of this invention to provide a simple but reliable electrostatically operated switch for controlling electrical, fluidic or optical circuits.